A9: Akatsuki
Akatsuki is a song by alice nine. and the opening of the Anime Meine Liebe wieder. Romaji 'Te wo hiita no wa dare? ' youshou no kioku Mezamereba itsudemo yume wa utakata ni kieta azayaka ni Daidai iro no ame hoho wa nurasanai Nakushita mono wa aa iranai furi wo shiteta Hatenai kanashimi wa, boku ga iyasou Hitori de wa ikirarenai bokura wa Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? the story of brilliant growly Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni Mabushikute... mienai yo. ushinatta mono wa, itsumo. Sunda yukisaki wo yubi de nasotta Asayake wa bokutachi wo tsutsunda Yukisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no? the story of brilliant growly Hidari te ni yume wo, migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide Akatsuki no youni kagayaiteitai the story of brilliant growly Taisetsuna hikari wa boku no te ni Kanji 「手を引いたのは誰?」幼少の記憶 目覚めればいつでも 夢は泡沫に消えた鮮やかに 橙色の雨 頬は濡らさない 無くしたものは 嗚呼 要らない振りをしてた 果てない悲しみは 僕が癒そう 一人では生きられない 僕らは 行き先果てに 何が見えるの? the story of brilliant growly 左手に夢を、右手には君を繋いで 暁のように 輝いていたい the story of brilliant growly 大切な 光は 僕の手に まぶして・・・ 見えないよ。失ったものは、いつも。 澄んだ行き先を 指でなぞった 朝焼けは 僕達を 包んだ 行き先果てに 何が見えるの? the story of brilliant growly 左手に夢を、右手には君を繋いで 暁のように 輝いていたい the story of brilliant growly 大切な 光は 僕の手に English Translation "Who was the one who led me by the hand?" Memories of childhood Whenever I awoke, the dream always disappeared in a bubble, vividly The orange-coloured rain doesn't wet my cheeks The things which were lost, aaah, I pretended that I didn't need them I'll heal the unending sorrow The two of us aren't able to live alone At the end of the destination, what can we see? The story of growing brilliance I'm linked with dreams in my left hand and you in my right I want to shine like the daybreak, the story of growing brilliance The precious light is in my hand The things which were lost are always dazzling... I can't see them. I traced the cleared destination with a finger The colours of sunrise enfolded us At the end of the destination, what can we see? The story of growing brilliance I'm linked with dreams in my left hand and you in my right I want to shine like the daybreak, the story of growing brilliance The precious light is in my hand Unofficial English Version "Who was the one who led me by the hand in my memories?" Whenever I awoke, the dream always disappeared vividly Like a bubble The orange colored rain doesn't wet my cheeks or my lids The things which were lost, I pretended to not need them I'll heal the unending sorrow That haunts you till long ago The two of us aren't able to live alone At the end of this long road, What can we really see? The story of brilliant growly My left hand linked with dreams My right hand is only with you I want to shine like the daybreak, To lighten your dark way The story of brilliant growly The precious light is right here In my hand The things which were lost are always dazzling... I can't see them That makes me sad But I try it again At the end of this long road, What can we really see? The story of brilliant growly My left hand linked with dreams My right hand is only with you I want to shine like the daybreak, To lighten your dark way The story of brilliant growly The precious light is right here In my hand Category:A9 Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Meine Liebe wieder